


La brûlure du cœur

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Sad and Sweet, Sexual Tension, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nunsignor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (TS) JudexTimothy. Jude s'est brûlée en préparant le repas. Heureusement, Timothy est là pour apaiser le feu. À moins qu'il ne l'attise un peu plus ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "pansement". Bonne lecture ! :)

Elle retira vivement sa main du feu en grimaçant et en ramenant ses doigts contre sa bouche. La Judy d'avant aurait juré, mais, même si elle savait qu'elle était seule, le voile qui retombait sur ses omoplates l'en dissuada et elle se contenta seulement de souffler sur la peau rougie. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'un mouvement derrière elle se fit sentir. Elle se retourna et put constater qu'il s'agissait de son invité, incroyablement beau malgré la lumière désavantageuse qui durcissait ses traits. Elle baissa les yeux et ramena ses bras le long du corps, tentant d'ignorer l'élancement de la brûlure sous sa chair.

—Vous êtes en avance, Monseigneur, lui fit-elle remarquer d'une petite voix.

—On dirait que le timing est parfait.

D'un coup de menton, il désigna sa main, gonflée et rouge, qu'elle tenait d'une drôle de façon. Ses doigts tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher. Honteuse, ses joues se colorèrent de rose et elle baissa un peu plus la tête, jusqu'à disparaître entre ses épaules. 

—Donnez-la-moi.

La surprise lui fit relever les yeux et elle le vit tendre sa main vers elle. Si on lui avait dit que cette scène se produirait, jamais elle n'y aurait cru. Elle aurait même probablement ri au nez de la personne. Et pourtant, les doigts qu'il referma autour de son poignet étaient bien réels. Il l'obligea à passer sa peau meurtrie sous l'eau glaciale, ce qui la fit serrer les dents, même si elle ne dit rien. Il s'appliqua ensuite à caresser sa main, comme si la cloque qui se formait déjà allait disparaître sous l'effet de sa tendresse. En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas Jude qui allait s'en plaindre. Au contraire, elle apprécia la douceur de son geste et ferma les paupières sur un de ces fantasmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. 

—On compare souvent la brûlure au péché, expliqua-t-il, rompant le charme de son rêve qui avait déjà échauffé son sang. À l'Enfer. Mais c'est pourtant ce qui nous rapproche le plus de notre condition d'être humain ; la douleur.

Elle se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise et s'intima à souffler sur les dernières traces de son mirage en même temps qu'il soufflait sur ses doigts. Elle observa son visage, calme et tranquille, à peine marqué par l'âge. Il faut dire qu'il était encore jeune, lui. Si beau et si jeune. Si dévoué à sa foi. Si inaccessible.

—Il existe bien des sortes de douleur, Monseigneur.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse songer à les contenir. Leur vérité la frappa à la poitrine et lui coupa le souffle. Il releva ses deux belles prunelles brunes entre ses longs cils foncés et captura son regard. Elle eut l'impression qu'il sondait son âme, cherchait la raison - l'explication - de cette parole si mystérieuse. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et détourna la tête, se concentra plus que de raison sur sa main, qui avait cessé d'enfler. 

—Vous avez raison. Et il y en a qui nous sont interdites de par leur nature. La douleur d'un cœur brisé. Voilà quelque chose que nous ne connaîtrons jamais.

Ils se parlaient désormais sans se regarder, tous deux grandement intéressés par la main de Judy.

—L'une des pires qui puissent exister.

—À ce qu'il paraît, oui.

—Et pourtant, continua-t-elle, dans les rares moments où elle nous laisse respirer, on se met à prier pour qu'elle revienne. Parce que, sans elle, il n'y a plus rien. Rien du tout. 

Un mince silence s'étira entre eux. Elle crut même qu'il ne répondrait pas et s'apprêtait déjà à se soustraire à son emprise, mais il retint ses doigts entre les siens et les porta à sa bouche, sans les embrasser toutefois. 

—Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi vous parlez, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle se tortilla à nouveau sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, priant soudain pour disparaître sous terre. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de supporter son regard sur elle.

—Je n'ai pas toujours été une sainte, Monseigneur. Vous savez bien que j'ai eu une vie - une longue vie - avant de trouver la lumière. 

—J'aurais aimé vous connaître dans cette vie, Jude.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, car il se leva, attrapa une serviette rouge écarlate qui traînait sur la table et lui en fit un pansement de fortune. Il garda peut-être sa main un peu trop longtemps dans la sienne, mais il finit par la lâcher. Et se détourner d'elle, comme on se détourne du péché dont on a été tenté jusqu'à s'être imaginé le commettre ; malgré lui et le cœur déjà imbibé de regrets. L'air de rien, il s'attabla à sa place habituelle et se servit un grand verre de vin, dont il but la moitié d'une seule traite. Tout à coup, ce ne fut plus dans sa main qu'elle avait mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il y ait une suite, mais comme une adorable personne me l'a réclamée, je me suis exécutée et... la voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira (I hope you'll like it, sweetheart <3). Enjoy!

Dix jours avaient passé depuis, sa main allait beaucoup mieux, même si elle gardait une légère rondeur juste au-dessus du poignet. Elle n'avait presque plus mal lorsqu'elle appuyait dessus. Malgré tout, elle continuait de mettre un linge rouge autour ; souvenir de la caresse qu'elle avait reçu pour apaiser la douleur. Souvenir de la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, pas une seule fois, pas même au détour d'un couloir. C'était comme s'il avait disparu et elle devait se contenter du fantôme de ses doigts contre sa chair et du feu de son regard sur elle. Ils auraient pourtant dû se voir, ce soir. Judy aurait dû être en train de préparer le repas, dresser la table, enfiler la soie écarlate de son sous-vêtement préféré... mais elle ne le faisait pas. Comme elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle, elle en avait conclu que leur dîner était annulé. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était de sa faute, si elle avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, l'autre fois. Quelque chose qui l'obligerait dorénavant à la fuir. Supporterait-elle de sentir sa présence hanter chaque recoin de Briarcliff sans pour autant jamais le croiser ? Supporterait-elle une vie sans ses rendez-vous avec Timothy Howard ? 

Le dos voûté, elle baissa la tête sur ses mains. Elle était assise à l'endroit même où elle l'était dix jours plus tôt. Elle pouvait encore le voir, juste en face d'elle, si près, caresser sa peau. Et la regarder. La regarder comme jamais personne ne la regardait. Un sourire fit trembler les coins de sa bouche ; les papillons dans son estomac étaient de retour. Il n'était peut-être plus là, mais l'amour de Jude, lui, l'était toujours, plus ancré que jamais à ses entrailles. Elle commençait juste à se dire qu'elle pourrait s'en contenter, qu'elle pourrait apprendre à se suffire de cela, lorsque l'objet de ses pensées entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée - elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais l'ombre sur le visage de Timothy lui fit prendre conscience du jour qui s'était couché depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle se releva brusquement, sa main meurtrie dissimulée derrière son dos, l'autre appuyée sur la table pour la soutenir. Le plaisir de le voir, mêlée à la surprise, lui colora les pommettes d'un joli rose framboise. 

—Bonsoir, Sœur Jude, la salua-t-il simplement, avec un sourire dans sa voix chaude.

—Bonsoir, Monseigneur. Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue que vous vouliez dîner ce soir. Je n'ai rien préparé. Mais, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes, je peux cuisiner quelque chose de rapide...

—Non, Jude, je ne suis pas là pour dîner, la coupa-t-il en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce. 

Elle s'arrêta net alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers les placards. Il s'approcha d'elle, à pas feutrés, et s'empara de son poignet, relevant sa main bandée près de son visage. Il lui suffirait de déplier et tendre ses doigts pour effleurer sa mâchoire, mais elle n'en fit rien.

—Comment va notre grande blessée ?

—Mieux. Merci, Monseigneur.

Il défit le bandage et laissa le morceau de tissu tomber sur le sol. Attentivement, il examina la chair rougie et la porta à ses lèvres. Exactement comme la dernière fois. Sauf que, ce soir, il l'embrassa. Si elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, elle aurait laissé échapper le gémissement qui remonta dans sa gorge. Mais elle s'intima au silence, de peur de rompre ce moment si privilégié. Si intime. Il déposa une myriade de baisers le long de son poignet, descendant jusqu'à son coude, relevant sa manche en même temps que sa bouche s'aventurait toujours plus loin. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu si entreprenant. Cette nouvelle facette de cet homme qu'elle avait cru connaître parfaitement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire ; quelque part dans son ventre, son désir se mit à enfler, accélérant sa respiration. 

—Pourquoi êtes-vous là, dans ce cas, Monseigneur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle s'entendait à peine elle-même.

Il se recula, sans toutefois lâcher sa main - et son regard, qu'il dévorait littéralement du sien. 

—À défaut de ne pas pouvoir connaître votre ancienne vie, j'aimerais connaître celle-ci. J'aimerais la connaître un peu mieux. 

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa joue. À quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Se pouvait-il que ses rêves les plus fous soient en train de se réaliser juste sous ses yeux ? Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Judy s'enflamma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, c'est fini (pour ce texte, pas pour ce ship ;) ) ! Plein de bisous !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


End file.
